<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what we are by chocolino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455302">what we are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino'>chocolino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serim still hasn’t said anything. </p><p>“serim,, you heard me?” woobin try again, </p><p>“woobin, im sorry…”</p><p>Woobin head get even dizzier at that. </p><p>“let’s break up”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Ma/Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an epilogue from my minimo soulmate au but it was seriwoollen's back story. </p><p>the one in italics are past &amp; the normal is present!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Woobin woke up with his head hurt. He scrunches his nose as the pain hit him harder. It weird, he didn’t feel sick last night, nor he was exposed to something that will make him have a fever or anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was around 3am when he woke up, his bedroom pitch black, not even a moonlight helps to shine the room. He knows Taeyoung was inside his owned bedroom, but he just not having the heart to wake that kid up at late night, so, he picks his phone, dialling his boyfriend, Serim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“hello, serim…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serim hummed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“sorry if I woke you up but my head hurts so much,, can you come over? I don’t think I can do anything right now… Taeyoung still sleeping” woobin said,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serim still hasn’t said anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“serim,, you heard me?” woobin try again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“woobin, im sorry…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin head get even dizzier at that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“let’s break up” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Woobin woke up for the second time that day, noticing he is now on his owned bed. He looks around, black and white. He let out a sigh, Woobin closed his eyes, remembered what serim said last night. No wonder his head feels so hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“hyung… you okay? I found you lying next to your bed so I put you back up” Taeyoung said from the bedroom door, his face said that he is indeed concerned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yea, thanks by the way” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyoung smiles, walking inside with tray of food. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did something happen? I heard you cried last night…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin bitterly smiles at the latter, “did I wake you up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I haven’t sleep yet… um, I want to ask you last night, but I don’t want to bother you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“serim broke up with me” woobin said nonchalantly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyoung’s eyes widen, “he what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin didn’t seem to care, he just stares right infront of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“why would he? Did he say the reason?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“he said he loves someone else…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“and that person is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin didn’t answer, he looks back at taeyoung, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you know, taeyoung”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“wait… don’t tell me” taeyoung went into panicked when he remembers all the things seongmin has talked to him before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“jungmo hyung?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin sigh at that name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin closed his eyes, remembered back all months’ worth of him spending his time with serim. Making him wonder, how can serim fall out of love with him in short amount of time. Is he really unattractive? Is he not good enough for Serim? Woobin isn’t lying when he said he did questions himself after that. Was it all his wrong? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has no ill feeling towards jungmo. In fact, he knows that jungmo actually likes Serim. Seeing from jungmo and his point of view, both of them hurt by the same guy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to tell minhee about it, but as he sees minhee look so happy with jungmo, he just didn’t have the heart to do so. </em>
</p><p><em>He went back to his village after what happened, cutting ties for a week with all his friends. He knows that they’re worried, but he needs times to heal.</em> </p><p>--</p><p>“so taeyoung, are you telling me that serim broke up with woobin because serim loves jungmo?” allen asked, still trying to grasp the situation </p><p>Taeyoung nodded his head. </p><p>“and you guys not telling me this?” </p><p>Taeyoung eyed minhee for help, they all know how protective allen is toward woobin. </p><p>“h-he said don’t tell anyone, and I just knew day before me and jungmo met again… hyeongjun didn’t know too” minhee reply after a long silent</p><p>“for how long has taeyoung know?” hyeongjun asked, still in shocked</p><p>“uh… since the day they broke up?” taeyoung said slowly</p><p>Allen sigh. </p><p>“where is he now? Has he contacted anyone?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” taeyoung immediately answered</p><p>“I don’t know too”</p><p>“yeah, me too” </p><p>Allen trying to act calm, but he really can’t. </p><p>How can he stay calm when someone he loves hurts deeply inside?</p><p>“tell me if he contacted one of you”</p><p>Few hours after that, Allen phone rings, showing it was hyeongjun who called him, he quickly answered the call.</p><p>“yes hyeongjun”</p><p>“allen hyung, uhh woobin hyung tweeted just now”</p><p>;</p><p> </p><p>Allen remembered the day he first met woobin. It was when he transferred to new highschool. Becoming a new student is suck, mostly when you don’t know any of them or even fluently speak their language.</p><p>He found it hard at first, but after he joined the English club, he met woobin. Woobin approached him first, asking if he can sit next to allen. Since then, they have always been friends. Sometimes, Allen prays that he didn’t fall for woobin.</p><p>It hurts him, knowing that he can’t see colours when his eyes look at woobin. It hurts him, knowing they’re not for each other and hurt him even more than he can only just adore the latter from afar. </p><p>The day Woobin met Serim and they both sees colours, its hard for him to pretend he is happy. He saw how woobin face glow when he met serim, he envies that.</p><p>It’s upsetting, he never seen that face from woobin before. He is happy though, for woobin. Woobin has always want to meet his soulmate, they have talked about it before even. He is used to this, yea. </p><p>
  <em>“allen, have you ever thought about the day you will meet your soulmate? What do you think they will look like?” woobin asked as they both taking a 5 minutes break from their owned badminton games. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allen look at woobin, his face looks pretty when it was hit by the sunset. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know? I just think they will look cute as you” allen said before getting hit by woobin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t wait to meet mine! I have so many things to do with them…” woobin said, eyes closing as he is imagining all the cute things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allen scoffed, making woobin gazes at him, “why would you scoffed?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you don’t have to wait till your soulmate come… you can just, do it now”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“with who?” woobin asked, curious</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“with me” allen replied, smiling softly at the latter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s 5 seconds silent after that. Woobin still look flustered by allen’s answer and allen couldn’t care less. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“stop saying weird things!! Now get up, let’s continue our game” woobin quickly stand up, picking up his racket back as he walks to the court. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“IM NOT KIDDING!” allen shout </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SHUT UP OR I WILL NOT PLAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE” woobin shouted back, not even looking back at allen, who are just smiling at the latter. </em>
</p><p>Allen snapped back to reality when someone knocked the table. He hurriedly moves his head; he feels a bit relieved seeing it was woobin. He still looks the same. </p><p>“did I surprised you?” woobin asked, taking a sit infront of allen.  </p><p>Allen shakes his head, “im glad you came” </p><p>“why wouldn’t i? I miss you” woobin said casually, not knowing the effect it has on allen </p><p>“yeah, me too” </p><p>“anyway, why would you want to see me? where are the others?” woobin looking around, started to think it was a welcome prank or anything</p><p>“it just me today…”</p><p>Woobin furrowed his eyebrows, “why?”</p><p>“why you don’t tell us about what had happened between you and serim?”</p><p>Woobin bit his lip, he did know this will come sooner or later from allen. </p><p>“because… I don’t want to make you guys worried?”</p><p> “the fact that you don’t tell us and go missing afterwards, definitely make me worried”</p><p>Woobin just smiling sheepishly, </p><p>“where have you been?”</p><p>“my parents’ house. You know, to clean my mind and relax a bit…”</p><p>Allen sigh, “do you know how worried I am?”</p><p>Woobin stay silent as he still maintains eye contact with allen, “s-sorry”</p><p>“how are you feeling now?”</p><p>“okay, I guess? I think I cope with this pretty well… and living in black and white are pretty darn good too” woobin reply, playing with the hem of his shirt</p><p>“have you heard about serim?’ allen cautiously asked, </p><p>“I heard he continues his studying and other than that, I know nothing else”</p><p>“did you know he tried to make jungmo and minhee broke up? But jungmo just completely shut him down…”</p><p>“oh. wow”</p><p>“I hope you don’t hate jungmo for making you like this”</p><p>“no- no, it’s not jungmo’s fault. Jungmo don’t even begged him to broke up with me, and he don’t even know what had happened… im happy though, that he and minhee found their owned way”</p><p>“good then… you know woobin, im always here if you need someone to talk with”</p><p>“thanks, I appreciate that” </p><p>“um, are you busy this afternoon?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, why?” woobin asked,</p><p>“I have badminton rackets at home, and I know a good court to play”</p><p>Woobin laugh at that, “you remember our old days…”</p><p>“we always play badminton when youre sad, woobin… how can I forget that?”</p><p>“sure, let’s have a match! Those who lost need to pay for dinner”</p><p>“deal.” Allen smiles. </p><p>;</p><p>“allen, are you purposely lost in all 5 matches or you are really bad at this?” woobin asked, as he yet again won the last match. </p><p>“I haven’t done this so long, okay? Now, let’s head for dinner, I need my energy back”</p><p>“just say you want to treat me dinner, doesn’t have to faking you aren’t good at badminton”</p><p>“who said I want to treat your dinner?! Im really bad at this okay!” allen said, still pretending. </p><p>“yeah, whatever you say”</p><p>Allen know this could go better or could go completely wrong, but, seeing the smiles plastered on woobin’s face, he knows, he did the right thing at the moment. </p><p>Even if its not for long time nor having woobin to return his feelings back, he feels content like this. </p><p>He’s happy with what he has now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos &amp; comments are appreciated ❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>